


donuts, cheesecake, and kisses at the front door

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Cheesecake, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Donuts, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinners, First Dates, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Kissing, Memories, Movie Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re watching one of Allison’s many 90s horror films and eating donuts when Cora pops the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	donuts, cheesecake, and kisses at the front door

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1 of twfemslashficrec's fic writing week, 'fake/pretend relationship'.

They’re watching one of Allison’s many 90s horror films and eating donuts when Cora pops the question.

“I have a favour to ask.”

Allison quirks an eyebrow at her best friend and pauses the movie they’re watching.

“What’s up?” She asks, licking the strawberry icing off her finger tips.

Cora bites the inside of her cheek and starts explaining. “We’re having a family get together this weekend and Laura wants me to bring a date...to impress mum and dad.”

“So you want me to be your date?” Allison asks, confirming.

She looks down at the soft bed sheets they’re sitting on and nods her head slowly. Cora’s gaze stays fixed on the sheets so she doesn’t have to make eye contact with Allison when she rejects her.

“Of course I’ll be your date, Cora! All you had to do was ask,” Allison smiles, reaching for her best friend’s hand.

All Cora can do it smile; she can’t believe Allison said yes.

“Besides, I know you’d do the same thing for me if I asked.”

Cora nods; of course she would. She’d do anything for Allison; it’s been that way since they met. Sometimes Cora wonders what she would do without Allison.

“Should I get some more donuts?” Cora asks, kicking her sheets off so she can walk to the kitchen.

Allison bites into the last donut, which happens to be covered in caramel icing and sprinkles. “Sure.”

* * *

 

Five days later, Cora’s back at Allison’s house. She’s sitting on her bed, watching as Allison paces up and down her room, throwing clothes everywhere.

“So the dinner is tomorrow and I still don’t know what to wear,” Allison huffs, her hands tossing yet another dress onto the ground.

“Just wear whatever you want, Allison. They’re not going to care,” Cora tells her, standing up to reach the top in her hand before she throws that too.

Allison looks up at her, the top still between both of their hands, and sighs. She drops her arm and sits down on the bed. Cora sits down beside her and places her hand against Allison’s back.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

Looking up from the pile of clothes on the floor, Allison shakes her head. “I said I’d go with you - _for you_. I’m keeping my promise, Cora.” She says. “It’ll be heaps of fun, I’m sure of it.”

Cora laughs, giggles even, at Allison and it doesn’t take long for Allison to join in too. She starts picking up her clothes from the floor and Cora helps her.

“Just wear whatever you’re comfortable in; it’s not a fancy dinner type of thing,” Cora explains, handing her a purple top.

Allison nods and smiles. “I might wear this actually,” She says, looking down at the top Cora handed her. “I haven’t worn it in a while.”

“It looks nice,” Cora agrees, watching as Allison holds it up to her body to show Cora how it looks.

“Thank you!” Allison smiles and places the top on her desk. She leans back against it, using her palms to steady herself. “Do you want to order pizza?”

Cora grins. “When don’t I want to order pizza?”

* * *

 

It’s five in the afternoon when Cora hears a knock on her door. She quickly fixes her hair and throws on a pair of shoes before rushing to the door.

“Wow, Allison you look ama-”

Cora’s cut off by Allison’s lips crashing against her own. She finds herself throwing her arms around Allison’s neck. Meanwhile, Allison grips Cora’s hips to bring her closer.

“So…” Cora says, blushing when they finally break apart.

Allison grins as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “I like you - I’ve liked you for a long time now and I understand if you don't feel the same way but-”

This time Cora cuts _her_ off. “I do. I do feel the same way,” She tells Allison, reaching for her hand.

Allison ducks her head and chuckles a little. “Should we go inside?”

“We should,” Cora replies, still holding her hand. “Do you want to be my girlfriend, Allison?”

“Of course I do,” Allison says, kissing Cora’s cheek.

With grins, the two of them walk into the Hale house hand in hand. They make their way to the kitchen where Talia and Laura are preparing dinner. Surely enough, They start asking questions right away.

“Who’s this, Cora? When did you meet?” Laura asks all at once.

Allison blushes and Cora feels butterflies flying around her stomach. “This is Allison. We met five years ago in art class, you remember her, don’t you?”

Cora remembers when she would paint Allison things or when Allison would send her cute little letters in the mail. She’d imagined the two of the being together - being girlfriends - so many times, for so long, but she’d never thought that they’d actually be a couple.

“Aw, that’s cute,” Talia says to them, smiling. “Can you ask Derek to set the table? He’s probably playing games in his room.”

With a nod, Cora looks at Allison and they head for the staircase.

“Do you remember the first day of art class when the teacher made us sit next to each other?” Allison asks.

“Yes! And then I tried painting the boots that you were wearing but they just looked like a pair of popsicle sticks,” Cora laughs.

“They were nice popsicle sticks!” Allison says, laughing with her. “I think I still have that painting somewhere.”

They reach Derek’s bedroom door and Cora knocks twice. She waits for Derek’s predictable ‘come in’ and walks into his room, Allison by her side.

“Mum wants you to set the table,” Cora says simply. “And this is my girlfriend Allison.”

“Nice to meet you Allison. I’ll be down in a second,” Derek tells them as he clicks a few buttons on his controller.

Everyone goes back downstairs and sits at the table. Allison sits next to Cora and they hold hands through most of the night. They get asked a few awkward questions. The worst is probably ‘when did you start dating’ because neither of them wants to say ‘oh, an hour ago’. Allison takes the question when she sees Cora’s eyes drop down to her plate of food. She tells them that they started dating a few months ago. When Cora softly squeeze her hand, Allison has to fight the urge to blush.

“Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Hale. I really enjoyed it,” Allison says to Talia with a sweet smile on her face.

“You’re welcome, honey. Call me Talia; Mrs. Hale makes me feel old,” Talia chuckles as she takes the plates from the dinner table and puts them in the kitchen.

Allison looks at Cora and smiles, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the back of Cora’s hand. “I should probably get going.”

Cora frowns a little. “You don’t have to, we could watch a movie or something…”

“I shouldn’t but...I will. What’ve you got that we haven’t already seen?” Allison asks, grinning.

They walk into the lounge room and sort through Cora’s DVDs until they find something. Again, it’s one of those old horror movies that they both love.

Cora leads also to the couch and grabs a blanket for the two of them. They kick off their shoes and cuddle up on the couch together.

“Do the two of you want some dessert?” Laura asks, standing at the opening of the lounge room.

“Mmm, yes please,” Allison and Cora say at the same time.

Laura chuckles and brings over two plates of cheesecake. “There’s soft drinks and other sweets in the kitchen if either of you get hungry.”

“Thanks, Laura,” Cora says, smiling.

Laura is about to leave the living room and Allison’s already halfway through her plate. “This is so good, you’ve got to teach me how to make this some time, Laura.”

“Of course, Allison!” Laura grins. “Let me know when you’re free and I’ll teach you how to make a kickass dessert.”

With that, Laura walks out of the room and leaves the couple alone.

“I had a great time tonight, Cora.” Allison kisses Cora’s cheek and snuggles closer to her. “We should do this more often.”

“Go to family dinners?” Cora asks, even though she knows it’s not what Allison was talking about.

Allison laughs. “Yeah, more family dinners. Especially if there’s cheesecake involved.”

Cora smiles at her girlfriend and buries her face between Allison’s neck and shoulder. The girls never feel scared when they watch horror movies together, but this time they’re huddled closed under the blanket with their limbs tangled together and it feels _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
